ExSoldier Boy
by Gartabro
Summary: Graham had learned many things over the years, as to run away if Buffy and her Scythe appeared.


**Disclaimer: **_Buffy: the Vampire Slayer _and _Hellboy_ belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Originally, it was supposed to be Buffy-centered, but then I remembered about Graham… We need more fics about him.

x-x

**(Ex)Soldier Boy**

His life wasn't normal, that was something that Graham Miller could say without a doubt. In all his life as a soldier he had seen (and lived through) many strange things, thanks to the fact that his unit hunted demons.

However, he knew that Riley's life used to be stranger than his. After all, his ex-girlfriend, Buffy, was the Slayer, and the reason why Riley had had to learn the plural for apocalypse.

Perhaps the reason as to why he was here was that he wanted to win against Riley. Unlike Graham, he couldn't say that he worked with two demons, one that looked like a red devil and another that reminded you of a blue fish. And, of course, there was Liz, a woman that would have vampires running away from her and her flames.

It wasn't a peaceful and boring job, but he was in a city and not in the middle of nowhere as before. All in all, it was quite relaxing. Then again, anything would be relaxing compared to the hell that had been Sunnydale and the Initiative.

"Comes highly recommended by our European liaison…" was saying Manning while they waited for the new member of their team, Dr. Krauss.

Washington was sending him here to see if the man could control Hellboy. A part of him wanted to kill the red devil for what he had done in the auction house, even if he knew that the demon could knock him out without even trying.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his team; all of them were great people and fun. And really, could he really blame Hellboy? All he wanted was the world to acknowledge his existence, to have a life outside this place, Graham understood that. However, he also knew that most humans wouldn't accept Hellboy.

European liaison…

For a moment, Graham thought that maybe that liaison was the Council, but quickly dismissed the thought. Unless things had suddenly changed, he was sure that everyone still considered Buffy and the others a group of civilians; even if they were anything but that, _especially_ Buffy and the other Slayers. After all, even if Buffy would never admit, Slayers were creatures of the night.

"No fingerprints."

Also, he doubted that someone from the Council was a good choice to make sure that someone followed the rules. Really, Graham was surprised that they even had rules in the first place.

"No photo."

Perhaps he should call Buffy, he hadn't know much about her since before he started to work for the BPRD, since that battle in Los Angeles that the world had (somehow) forgotten about. Buffy had said that the Powers That Be were to blame for the missing memories; Graham didn't know how he felt about Gods existing.

"Dossier says, and I translate, "He has a nice open face.""

The feet of the men in the lift could be seen now. Soon, the platform that was the lift reached the floor and a silly grin took form on Graham's face when he saw his new teammate.

A suit full of gas. Dr. Krauss was a suit full of gas.

"I like him," said Abe, his blue teammate, to Hellboy.

Oh, Graham also liked him, but for totally different reasons, he was sure of that.

A suit full of gas. Riley had lost.

x-x

"You will pay for what you did to my friend."

Clearly, the elf was angry, if his tone was anything to go by. Had Graham been in the elf's place, he was sure that he would also be angry at Hellboy. It didn't help matters that the red demon wasn't taking the elf seriously.

However, right now he was more worried at the strange metallic egg that the elf that looked so much like Princess Nuala (her brother?) had taken out of his pocket.

"Brother, no!" exclaimed the princess to her twin.

The golden egg opened and revealed a small green seed with a weak light within it. The elf took it and brought the seed to his black lips.

"Kill them," he whispered to it before throwing it to the ground. At his words, the light within shone brighter.

As soon as the green seed touched the floor, it started to jump like crazy towards the street entrance, making strange sounds.

"It's just a jumping bean." said Hellboy, waving his hand towards the seed.

"It's going for water." explained a scared Nuala, turning towards Abe. "Hurry!"

Quickly, Abe left his place next to Johan Krauss and went after it in an attempt to reach the green seed on time, before it jumped inside the sewers. For a moment, the blue being thought that he had cached it, but the green seed slipped through his fingers and continued its path, until it was stopped by a black boot.

The seed jumped for a few seconds on the boot and a human hand reached for it. Abe looked up and saw a blond woman holding the seed between her fingers, looking at it with pure curiosity.

Graham looked at the woman that had picked up the seed before it reached the water in the sewers. She wore dark red leather pants and a white sweater; in her hand, there was a wicked looking battle axe, also red and with a stake in one of the extremes.

The woman looked at the seed between her fingers and tightened her hold on it to stop it from jumping at the water below her feet. She looked at Graham and raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain, Gray?"

In his mind, Graham cursed. He didn't want to be here; in fact, he wanted to run away to another country and wait there until everything was over.

Graham had learned many things over his years as a soldier, and between all those lessons he had learned, there was one that was very important for his survival: if Buffy Summers appeared somewhere, especially with the Scythe, you ran away as quickly as you were able to. Buffy and her Scythe were never good news. She never appeared like this unless something bad was going to happen.

He had prayed _really hard_ for that battle in LA to be his only apocalyptic experience.


End file.
